Isabella Alexis Potter
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Bella is Harry Potter's older sister who was sent to Forks for protection. When Edward and the Cullens leave she goes back to Hogwarts and starts teaching DADA. But what happens when some unwelcome familiar faces show up?Don't own Twilight or Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

He left me? He's gone? Well now I can go home to the people I love. I just can't believe he's gone. What did I ever do to deserve that kind of torture?

Maybe you need to hear my back story before anything else. My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan it's Isabella Alexis Potter. I am the older sister to the Chosen One Harry Potter. Now everyone goes around telling him about how cool he is I don't like when people that I know and love leave me alone to talk to him. But he is my brother and I love him no matter what. What people do not know is that Harry is not the only Chosen One, but there are two Chosen Ones. My scar is just on the back of my neck so nobody ever notices it.

When I was three and Harry was about 1 Lord Voldemort, that's right I'm not afraid to say the name, killed our parents. Now all Harry and I want is to be able to get revenge on Voldemort. Because of him I had to go live with the Dursleys. I hate them so much. I was treated awfully, and they beat me almost every day. Harry got to live with Sirius. **( in this story Sirius was able to prove his innocence )**When I was eleven I went to Hogwarts.

When I was in my third year Harry showed up. He never really understood how lucky he was to have been sent to live with his godfather Sirius. Then one night when I was visiting them over the summer they saw the welts on my back, and Sirius adopted me. Unfortunately this also meant that the spell to protect me and Harry from Voldemort was broken.

I love my brother, but it bothers me when people treat him like a star when he's no different than they are. It's worse when he begins to let the fame go to his head. When that happens I promised myself that when that happens I would knock some sense into him, literally. I always get help from the Weasley twins Fred and George. Don't tell anybody but I have a huge crush on Fred Weasley, but I don't think he sees me as anything other than his gal pal.

Anyway when I was in my sixth year I was entered into the tri-wizard tournament. Somehow Harry got chosen as well. Nobody knew how at that point. But later they found out that Barty Crouch Jr. had posed as Alastar Moody and gotten another person to put his name in the cup. When I found out I tried to kick his ass. Fred and Harry wouldn't let me. Anyway while we were in the graveyard I was almost killed. It's a good thing that I'm flexible.

When I got back I was sent to Forks to live with Charlie a half-blood wizard. I met the Cullens; fell in love with Edward not as hard as I fell for Fred but hard enough; they left me; now I'm going home to my little brother, godparents ( Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks/Dora/Tonks) and my best friend Sirius.

**A/N: Well here it is, my very first chapter on FanFiction. Please leave me a review and tell me if it's worth continueing. Thanks for reading and please Review let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer do.**

I packed everything from my spell books, to my muggle clothes, to my wizard robes in my trunk and I was ready to head out. I was going to be apparating behind Kings Cross Station, then taking the train to Hogwarts. I have myself disguised as a first year so that nobody will recognize me until we get to Hogwarts and I am introduced.

I got a letter a few days ago from Dumbledore saying that he knew what had happened, and that they needed a new DADA teacher. I was more than willing so I sent Dumbledore a reply and began packing.

All I have to do now is pack up my pets. I have Midnight my black cat, and I have Blaize my black owl with red tips on her feathers. My pets and my wand are my most prized possessions. When I was done packing I went to say good-bye to my friends. They were all crying when I told them that I was moving to London to go to boarding school. I hugged them all and went home. I hugged Charlie and said my byes to him.

When I was ready and everything was packed I apparated behind Kings Cross Station. I quickly changed my appearance and went inside. I saw Mrs. Weasley complaining about all of the muggles around. I went up to her with my trolley. I said, "excuse me ma'am but how do I get to platform 9 ¾?" She smiled at me and said, "Well dear you just have to walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." I gave her a nervous smile and nodded. I ran at the wall and was on the platform.

I loaded my trunk and pets onto the train and went to find a seat. Lucky for me there was an empty seat in the compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I put a shy sheepish smile on my face and asked, "Hello, sorry to bother you but do you mind if I sit here? There's nowhere else to sit?" they smiled and nodded. I said, "Hello I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley." Hey I would never see her and she would never meet any of them. And I couldn't say "Hi I'm Bella Potter." Hermione and Ron introduced themselves. When Harry offered me his hand he said, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "Pleasure" I replied. I had to smack him when I was back in my own body he was letting it get to his head again. He turned towards Ron and Hermione and said, "She acts so much like Bella. I miss my big sister." Then he let a small sob escape his lips before he composed himself.

We arrived at Hogwarts not much later. I followed the first years, but instead of being sorted I went up to the office of Albus Percivel Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. I changed back into my original form. When I got there Dumbledore greeted me. When I sat down he said, "Bella there is something I need to tell you…"

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Anyway thank you to all of you that reviewed my story. If you want to help me out give me some ideas as to what to do in this story. Oh and I have a question for my readers, should I have the Cullens be enrolled in Hogwarts or should Bella have to go on a rescue mission? Let me know in a review. Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to thank all of my readers who reviewed. And I would like to thank KYLA CATRINA for a good laugh. I just want to answer a question from BOOBOOSTEWART-ROXMYWORLD she didn't change back on the train so that she wouldn't be recognized.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. On with the story!**

"Bella there is something I need to tell you… We have several vampires staying here at the castle. Two of them will be teachers the other five will be students. They will be in their fifth year, and I want you to tutor them after school so that they are at the same level as the rest of the students. Can you do that?" He asked. Though the way he said it made it obvious that I had no choice. So I said, "yes headmaster, but if I may ask who are these vampires?" He shook his head, "They will be introduced to everyone at the feast tonight. Go get ready and be at the teachers table ten minutes early." I nodded and headed down the stairs.

I arrived at the Great Hall ten minutes early as I was instructed. When I arrived Dumbledore was rearranging the seats of all of the professors. Apparently the vampire professors were mates and wanted to sit next to each other. Whatever. "Ah Ms. Potter please sit between professors Snape and Mogonagal." I quickly complied.

When all of the professors were in their new seats there were two empty seats in the middle. One to the left of Madame Pomfrey and one to the right of Professor Snape.

When all of the students were seated and the first years were sorted, Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking for Jessica it was hilarious, Dumbledore stood. He said, "This year we have three new professors. The first is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Ms. Isabella Potter." Harry's eyes snapped up and landed on me. His face broke out into a huge smile. "Now the next two professors are vampires so are their five children. The first will be assisting Madame Pomfrey the second will be your new Muggle Studies teacher. The others will be in their fifth year. Please welcome Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Mrs. Esme Cullen and their children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." As soon as he said that I froze. Carlisle and Esme came and sat at the professors table and the rest of them lined up and waited to be sorted.

In the end Edward, Alice and Jasper were in Gryffindor, Rosalie and Emmett were in Slytherin. They were all looking at me. The food appeared and the students, except the Cullens of course, ate. I didn't eat I had just seen the vampires that I wanted to kill so bad.

When the feast was over I tried to leave fast key word there tried, but Dumbledore stopped me when I was in the hallway. I was told to go to his office so that I could talk to the Cullens. When I arrived seven pairs of eyes stared at me. I took a seat in my favorite chair across from the Cullens. Dumbledore arrived minutes later. He said, "Cullens this is Ms. Isabella Alexis Potter. She will be tutoring until you catch up to the other students in your year." They all looked confused. Emmett said, "Wait did you say Potter? Her name is Isabella Swan isn't it?" I giggled out a "no." When I got control I said, "I was sent to Forks for protection. In my sixth year I was almost murdered so I was sent to Forks. I had to go by a different name so that nobody could track me. Sir I have met them I know my assignments I will teach them for three hours every Thursday night. May I go to my room now?" He nodded and I left before anyone else could say anything.

**A/N: So… What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know. And BTW I may not always be able to update every day, but I will update as fast as I can. Your Reviews inspire me and make me happy. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone this is Death's Girl624 I just want to clarify another point in my story. While Bella is a teacher Fred has already graduated. Remember the Weasley twins are two years older than Harry, Ron and Hermione. Those three are in their sixth year and the twins dropped out a year early to open their joke shop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. On with the story**

I woke up the next morning hoping that it was all just some weird dream. I got showered and dressed. My hopes were destroyed as soon as I stepped out of my room though, because waiting for me were the Cullens. Oh joy. I tried to push past them to no avail. I stepped back crossed my arms glared at them and said, "What the hell do you want?" They all flinched at my tone. But Edward stepped up and said, "Bella I want to apologize. I'm really sorry I left you, and I lied to you that day I do love you. Please take me back and give me a second chance." Awww he's sorry, well screw him. I softened my facial expression and said, "Well Edward, you know what? SCREW YOU!" I yelled. Emmett laughed. While Edward was tackling Emmett I found my opening to run and I took it. I ran all the way to the Great Hall.

I quickly sat down at the teachers table and began to eat. When I had finished eating I went up to Professor Dumbledore and asked him about my plan for the class today. He approved saying it was in the student's best interest to learn this kind of material. I had my permission, so I went over to the Gryffindor table. I tapped Jasper on the shoulder and said, "Hey Jasper would you mind helping me with my lessons today?" when he nodded his head I kissed his cheek and ran off to my classroom to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Jasper and the rest of my students showed up. I had Slytherin and Gryffindor this period. Great a class with all of the Cullen "children." Jasper came up to the front and I began. "Today we will be studying vampires. Now I know that you already studied vampires, but in light of recent enrollments you need to know how to ward off and harm vampires." Alice looked worried when I said that, but I continued anyway, "I asked Jasper here to help me and he has graciously agreed. Some spells that work on vampires are reductor, incendio, fiend fire, The three unforgivable curses (Crucio, Avada Kedavra, and Imperio) and finally Stupify." I turned to Jasper and shouted "crucio." He fell to the ground in pain. I found myself enjoying his pain. Suddenly Alice was next to him begging me to stop. I quickly complied. I dismissed the class except for the Cullens and told them to follow me. I found Harry and we all went up to Professor Dumbledore's offie.

Once we got there I began to explain my problem, "sir today I was showing my class how the Cruciatis Curse affects vampires. When I used it I found myself enjoying his pain. I enjoyed the fact that I had caused that pain. Sir what's happening to me?" He sighed. "Your connection to Lord Voldemort has gotten stronger. You two cannot stay here. You will go to the Weasley household. The Cullens will go with you to protect you. If I need either of you I will come get you myself."

Ok so good news and bad news. Good news is that I get to stay at the Weasley house with Fred for awhile. Bad news is that the Cullens have to come too. Even more bad news, I only taught here for a day and I'm already getting fired.

**A/N: Ok so thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. But what happened to my reviewers? For chapter 1 I got four reviews. For chapter 2 I got six reviews. And for chapter 3 I got 2 reviews. I need at least seven reviews before I post the next chapter. So Review, Review, Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well congratulations. It only took you four days to give me the seven reviews I asked for. I have decided not to wait for a set number of reviews. I have another offer. Every time that I get ten or more reviews for a chapter before I write, type, and upload the new chapter you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Sound fair? Ok so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

We were about to head over to the Weasley house with the Cullens as our protectors. The only good things about this were that I get to see Fred, and because all of the Weasleys have mastered occlumency I get to see Edward freak out. Now you may be asking why Fred? Why not George? To answer I have no clue. I guess it was just that the first time I really saw Fred I was sucked into his amazing blue eyes. He also acts more mature. He's still pretty immature, but he's not as bad as George.

"Bells what did he mean 'connections'? I thought I was the only one with a connection to Voldemort." I shook my head. "There is a lot about me that nobody else knows. My scar is on my back." I lifted my shirt to show them. When I got tired of them staring at me I said, "I don't want to talk about this now. I'll see you when we get there." I got on my Firebolt and zoomed away.

We arrived at the house as they were eating dinner. We walked in and Harry and I were pulled behind the family. They all had their wands out and pointed at the Cullens. I couldn't help but laugh at the facial expressions on the Cullens' faces. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "They… won't hurt… us. They are… here for… our protection." I managed to get out between laughs. They all looked confused. "Then why are there vampires in my house?" Molly asked. "I have a message from Dumbledore. The connection has been made." I said, and then I sighed. All of the Weasleys ran over to Harry to check if he was ok. I went to go upstairs with tears glazing my eyes. When Harry couldn't take the questions anymore I was about half way up the stairs he yelled, "The connection wasn't made through me it was made through Bella!" I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into my room where I closed and locked the door.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened it and came face to face with Fred. I let out a small sob and said, "Fred I'm so scared." Then I began to cry. He held me tighter and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. When I quieted down he said, "Baby tell me what happened." I took a deep breath and began, "I was teaching my class on how to harm vampires. When I got to the Cruciatis Curse Jasper fell to the ground in pain. I found myself enjoying his pain and enjoying the fact that I caused it. Fred what's happening to me?" He held me even tighter if that's possible and said, "Babe I don't know, but I'm gonna do everything in my power to fix it. In the mean time I have a way to cheer you up. Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley and we're going to George and my joke shop." I smiled and nodded.

When Fred had cheered me up he said, "Oh and um… Harry went to live with the Dursleys so that he is protected from the connection." I nodded my head. When I looked up Fred was staring at my lips and then he leaned down. I leaned up and our lips met. It was wonderful. All of a sudden Fred was up against the wall. Edward was holding him there by his throat. "Edward put him down. I love him not you not anymore." He got a pained look when I said that. Then he was gone. Fred was unconscious so I moved him to my bed and laid him down. I crawled in next to him and fell asleep and dreamt about Harry hoping he would be ok.

**A/N: Hey so let me know what you think. And remember 10 reviews and you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. Til next time BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey I'm back with an all new chapter. I don't really have much to say so on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

I was pulled out of my deep slumber by someone running their hands and fingers over my arms and back. I opened my eyes to see… My favorite feather pillow. I was lying on my stomach. I turned my head and saw Fred. He smiled at me and said, "I love you too. Just so that you know. Ever since third year when we beat the ever living fuck out of Malfoy." I smiled "me too."

We got dressed and then I said, "Fred before we go to Diagon Alley together I think your family needs to know something." He nodded and carried me downstairs.

He put me down in the middle of the living room. I called all of his family and the Cullens down. They got there and I took a deep breath. And began, "Hey everyone. I know you all think something about me and it's not true. I'm not a Potter. My full name is Bellatrix Alexis Black. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and my father is Regulus Black." I heard gasps all around me. But I continued anyway, "My mother only became a death eater to protect me. She made a deal that if she became a loyal follower to Voldemort I wouldn't be killed. She isn't who she is made out to be by so many people." When I finished I looked up and saw confusion.

Emmett was the first to brake the tension, "Who is Bellatrix Lestrange? And who is Regulus Black?" "My parents." I replied. He gave me a look that said "explain please" so I did. "Bellatrix Lestrange is Voldemort's most 'loyal' follower" I put air quotes around the word "loyal." "And Regulus Black was a death eater who wanted to stop Voldemort but was killed in the process." My voice broke a little on the word killed and I was immediately in Fred's arms.

When I had finished explaining I heard a loud CRACK from outside. When I went outside I saw a figure in a long black cape and a silver mask. Death eater. This person had their wand pointed at the house. I recognized this person because their mask wasn't one to be forgotten. Their wand is also very recognizable. I ran out of the front door and yelled "…

TBC…

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm very sorry. I just didn't know what to write. Sorry the next chapter will be longer and it contains Edward's Point of View. So don't miss it! Review if you want your Sneak Peek I know I didn't really give you a fair chance to get a sneak peek for the next chapter. But I have a good reason, I was at a campground in Pennsylvania and the only thing for me to do was write. I didn't have internet connection so I couldn't update but I was able to write. I promise to give you at least two days to give me ten reviews from now on. REVIEW!**

**~*~*~*Death's Girl*~*~*~**


	7. AN sorry please read VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey I'm sorry this is not an update. I just have to say that I am sorry for the delay in updates I have been really busy between soccer and school. I have just set up a twitter account so copy and paste this in your address bar and follow me. I'll let you know when I am updating. It is also my personal twitter so go there if you want to get to know me. I have one more thing to say, I have adopted a story from Marie1000 so I am going to write one more chapter for this and then put it on hold until I finish the adopted story. I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday. **

**LINK:**

** /#!/DeathsGirl0624**

**Thanks  
~*~*~*Death's Girl*~*~*~  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back again. Did you miss me? I bet you did. Now I'll give the Disclaimer and continue the story. Sound good? Great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_Last Time…_

_When I had finished explaining I heard a loud CRACK from outside. When I went outside I saw a figure in a long black cape and a silver mask. Death eater. This person had their wand pointed at the house. I recognized this person because their mask wasn't one to be forgotten. Their wand is also very recognizable. I ran out of the front door and yelled "…_

_Now to continue…_

"Uncle Lucius!" I hugged him tightly. It felt great to be able to hug him without being judged. It also felt great to hug him not feel like a traitor, and there were no other death eaters there to report him. When I pulled away he said, "You all need to get out of here. It's no longer safe. Your mother stood up to him when she was told to kill you. She is locked in the basement of Malfoy Manor. You need to get out of here." Then he Apparated away.

I turned around and ran inside. I ran up to my room, grabbed my wand, and ran back downstairs. I found a book and cast the portus charm and before anyone could do anything I was gone.

The portkey landed me outside Malfoy Manor. I silently walked in and went to the staircase that lead to the basement. I took a deep breath and started down the stairs. When I got there I saw my mother in the corner and Yanxley was standing over her with his wand pointed at her. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted. I caught his wand and cast a body-bind curse at him. When I saw my mother lying down unconscious I knew I had to get her some help. I couldn't risk apparating. I'm no good at side long apparating. So I removed my shirt leaving me in my cami and draped it over her. I cast the purtus charm to take her into the Weasley's living room. Then I went upstairs to get Voldemort for hurting my mom.

When I got upstairs I saw him petting Nagini his pet snake. I whispered "avada kedavra" but I missed Voldemort and ended up killing Nagini. As Voldemort turned to face me I apparated away. I landed on the lawn at the Weasley house. I ran in and asked where my mother was. They told me she was in my room and I ran up. When I got there Molly gasped and said, "Bella you've splinched your shoulder let me help you." I shook my head and pointed to my mother. She nodded reluctantly.

I ran back downstairs and was immediately assaulted by vampires. "Oh my god Bella! What can I do to help?" I told Edward to tell Fred to bring me a new shirt. He came back down about 15 minutes later. Fred had the shirt he bought me that said on the front "I'm a hot mess." And on the back it said, "And you know you want some." He went into the kitchen and came back and handed me a glass of water. I coughed and gagged. "Fred Weasley you are so dead!" I yelled he gave me that nasty stuff that regrows body parts after you've been splinched. He laughe and ran away. I tackled him to the ground. He smiled and kissed me. It was great.

**A/N: Hey what do you think? I know it's not very long and it took me forever to update. I have a couple things to say…  
1. I got a lot of reviews for chapter six but I got no reviews for chapter five. Does that mean you hated it?  
2. I have adopted a story called "Sisters meant to be"  
3. And finally I am putting this story on hold until I finish that one.  
Thanks and goodbye for now.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone long time no see right? Well here is the next chapter of Isabella Alexis Potter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The weeks leading up to Christmas were fantastic. Fred finally got the chance to take me to his joke shop. It's amazing in that place. It is like a place from my dreams. They had everything from puking pastilles to love potions. As I was walking through the store I began to remember all of the great times that Fred, George, and I had pulling pranks. There was the time we put puking pastilles in Snape's food. Or the time we used a love potion on Lavender Brown to make her fall in love with Ron. Although nobody outside of us knows about that yet it was still hilarious.

My mom and I got to spend some quality time together. We cooked and baked. We made cookies for "Santa" a muggle tradition that we decided to make fun of. I mean really if the man is as fat as they say he is then he really doesn't need a whole bunch of cookies. Why are muggles so stupid?

Fred and I bonded more than just the trip to the joke shop. Although it was mainly just some pretty heavy make-out sessions with a little bit of hand roaming. Nothing too bad. Of course there were always ears on us. Not even my mother's or Mrs. Weasley's though. No these ears belong to a certain vampire that just won't leave me the F$%# alone.

Well now it's Christmas Eve and we are all (vampires and witches and wizards) gathered around on the couches telling stories about our past Christmas experiences. I didn't speak. I've never actually had a proper Christmas. One that doesn't involve being locked in my room or getting beaten 'til you can barely do anything, but being forced to do chores anyway. So I kept my mouth shut. That is I tried it's kinda hard when you have Emmett waiting for you to tell your story. "Hold on Eddie, we have to hear about Bella's past Christmas experiences." I looked away and said, "um… I-I don't th-think that's a very good idea. Fred back me up on this. I spent the last seventeen years of my life with the Dursleys." The vampires didn't know who the Dursleys were or what they did to me on a daily basis so before Fred or anyone could say anyone Alice was insisting. "Come on Bella it doesn't matter who you lived with Christmas is Christmas. We all shared our stories now it's your turn." They wouldn't stop badgering me (no pun intended: Hufflepuffs) so I decided to go on and tell them. "Fine, I'd wake up in the cupboard under the stairs. Morning beatings, make breakfast another beating from Dudley with whatever torture device he got that year. I'd make lunch and run before they tasted it, dinner was much the same. Then I would get beaten again. Be forced to do the chores even though I was unable to move. Um… then the day was concluded with a very small bit of food and sometimes a punch to the face so that I would go to sleep and not cry so that they didn't feel guilty. Is that the story you all wanted to hear? 'Cause it's the story I sure as hell never wanted to relive. So thank you very much." Fred pulled me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

When the sobs turned to hiccups and the hiccups finally subsided I turned around and faced the rest of the room. Alice looked like she wanted to say something, but I cut her off "Save it Alice. I don't need you pity I've had enough of that to last me forever." That got them all to turn their attention away from me and soon enough I felt the blackness of sleep consume me.

$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%

The next day I woke up from my nightmare of the last Christmas I spent with the Dursleys. It was the worst one. I spent most of it unconscious on the ground. The only times I was awake was during the worst parts of the beatings and while cooking. I also sort of remember getting hit with the frying pan, but I'm not sure. It's definitely a possibility.

Anyway it's Christmas. My first instinct was to hide, but then I realized that the people here wouldn't hurt me so I got up and went downstairs. I started to make breakfast just 'cause that's what I was so used to doing as soon as I woke up. When everyone came downstairs I had just finished the French toast and was working on the eggs and bacon. I had made pancakes also. They all looked at me in shock as I cracked five eggs onto the pan and put about forty pieces of bacon in the oven. But they ate the food anyway. I think Molly was just happy that she didn't have to cook, but I could tell she still felt bad that I had cooked all of this food.

Anyway once everyone was finished we went into the living room to open presents. "Alright everyone on the count of three. One… Two… Three Now!" Arthur yelled and all of the wizards waved their wands and the presents came flying out from underneath the tree. I caught all of mine with ease as did the adults. Ginny had set up a chair to catch all of hers. Ron was just trying to stop his from flying through the window. Fred and George had cast their spells wrong so they were running across the room trying to catch theirs. The vamps had to walk over to the tree and pick up their presents.

When all of my presents, except the one from Emmett, were open I had some pretty neat stuff. I had gotten a new copy of Merlin's Magical Mystery, a sweater with a capital "i" on it, some muggle devices that I had no idea what they were or what they did, a new broom, some new dresses, and a new potions kit. Then I opened my final present it was a book. When I read the title I blushed so hard. Emmett laughed at me. Before I was able to hide the book my mother snatched it out of my hand. "101 positions to try in bed" she read aloud and Fred gave me a smirk. Edward looked like he could kill someone when Fred bent down and whispered in my ear, "Baby maybe you should read that then show me what you learn." He said it so low that nobody, but the vamps and I could hear it.

All too soon the day came to an end. As I was getting into bed Fred grabbed my arm and kissed me with a passion that could set the house on fire. This kiss soon began to get deeper as Fred ran his tongue against my bottom lip. "Merry Christmas" he said as he lifted my shirt over my head. Then he removed my jeans and laid me down on the bed in my bra and underwear. I made quick work of his clothes and he propped himself up on his arms above me. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes and he kissed me again. I pulled away for a second. "Muffliato" I said. Then I put my hands on my stomach and cast a protection spell. As soon as I was done Fred was kissing me again.

That night I made love to my best friend and the only person who would ever capture my heart again.

**A/N: so what do you think? Leave me a review and I think I will give you a sneak peak as to what is in store for the next chapter just because I haven't updated in so long,**

_**I woke up the next morning to see the most perfect man lying next to me.**_

_**My face paled and all I could think was "how could I have let this happen.**_

**Again please review, and I have a poll up on my profile for this story and for my other story so please go vote. Also if you have any ideas for this story please let me know. And one more thing to all of you, please give me some feedback on chapter five. I still have no reviews for that chapter and I want to know what you think of it. Now it is literally 1:00 in the morning and I am going to bed.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello to all of my loyal readers here is another installment in Isabella Alexis Potter. A little early, but Merry Christmas anyway and a Happy New Year. I won't be able to update until after the holidays because my parents are going to take away my computer until I go back to school after break. I'm sorry to all of ya'll readers that care.**

I woke up the next morning with a warm set of arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see the most perfect man lying next to me. He was sleeping and he had a huge smile on his face. That's how I knew he was awake. No matter what, even when we pranked Umbridge by replacing her quills with regular quills and writing on our hands with red ink her face was priceless when we didn't show any signs of being in pain. He didn't sleep with a smile on his face, or when we got Peeves to help us pull a prank on Filch. So I scooted up a little bit and whispered, "Fred I know you're awake… Now open those amazing eyes and look at me." He did as he was told. When he opened his eyes his smile got wider, if that's even possible, and he gave me a soft and sweet kiss. Of course it didn't stay soft and sweet for very long and that kiss turned into Round 2.

After finishing Round 2 we took a shower together, got dressed, and went downstairs for some food. When we entered the kitchen the vampires all scrunched up their noses in disgust. Jasper picked up Alice bridal style and carried her up to their room. Edward had a pained expression, not like he was getting anything from me. Then he cringed, I looked up to Fred who was smirking at him. I giggled a little and hit Fred in the gut. He looked down at me and gave me a small pout. I giggled again and leaned up to kiss the pout off of his face.

Unfortunately as soon as the kiss got really heated my mother and Mrs. Weasley both walked into the kitchen. They took one look at us and said, "Mothers in the room." Then when we didn't stop my mom walked over. Then she said in a menacing voice, "stop sucking my daughters face off or I'll make sure that anything like last night or this morning ever happens again." Fred instantly pulled away and ran to the opposite side of the room. I laughed with my mom at his actions. He pouted again, but I just raised my eyebrow at him. He shook his head then muttered something that sounded something like, "Ouch the bitch brow. That hurts." I shook my head at him and went into the living room with Fred following after. I sat down on one of the loveseats and Fred sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. He picked up a book off of the coffee table and became totally absorbed in it.

Finally after watching him read for ten minutes I got curious. He had never been this engrossed in anything before except for his food at meal times. "Fred, babe what are you reading?" He didn't answer, so I crawled into his lap. I put my best puppy pout on and looked up at him through my eyelashes "Pwease Freddy, teww me what your reading." I said in a baby voice. Instead of using an "L" sound I used a "W" sound. It worked. He looked down at me and said, "It's the book Emmett got you yesterday. Did I ever mention how much I love him? We definitely have to try some of these." With a little too much excitement in his voice. Emmett guffawed while Edward growled and glared. I don't know why but that annoyed me to no end.

I was emidiately off of the couch without ever giving a conscious thought to doing so. I had my wand out and pointed straight at Edward's throat before I even realized what I was doing. At that very moment I wanted nothing more than to cause him extreme pain even death if I could. I gave out a cry of pain and digust with myself as I threw my wand against the far wall. I had to get out of here clear my head. So I ran out the front door.

I had been running for three hours straight when I reached a park. I sat down on the swings crying. That's when I noticed two figures running in a southern direction. I was going to follow after them when I felt the tears on my cheeks freeze. I looked down and saw the puddle near my right foot freeze, that's when I knew what they were running from… Dementors

**A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? Please to all of the people who actually read these Authors Notes give me some feedback on chapter five. It would mean a lot to me. Oh and I have a poll up about who should die in this story. Please go vote on my profile. And finally anyone who has an idea as to what they would like to see happen please send me a PM. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back again. I got an Amazon kindle for christmas and that is what I am writing this on... so if the spelling or grammar is off I am sorry but these buttons are small and the screen keeps blinking and it is really annoying and it might have to be in all bold cause this thing is just so frustrating and I dont have the patience to figure it out right now... anyway... on wth the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_Dementors!They always affect me more than anybody else. I had the idea to run away from this place as fast as I couldbut then what about the two figures I saw running from them not too long ago. I had to help them wheather they were muggles or wizards so I took offin their direction which would turn out to be a huge mistake becaue I didn't have my wand with me. But I kept running anyway I had to help those people whoever they were._

_I ran as fast as I could to help the two. When I reached a small tunnel type of passage way. I ran in without thinking. What I found n there terified me to no end. The two figures turned out to be two boys about my age. But what scared me was that there were two dementors there I saw a wand next to the smaller of the two boys I dove to grab it. When it was securely in my hand I pointed it at the dementors and yelled "Expecto Petronum" a fox ran out from the tip of the wand and headed sraight for the dementors. It surrounded them and they were sent flying/running or whatever it is that they do away._

_For the first tie I got a good look at the two boys. Oh My Gawd the fat one was my oaf of a cousin Dudley Dursley. That made me afraid to look at the other boy, but reluctantly I did. When I did I began to cry it was my "brother" Harry. I transported Dudley to the Dursley's living room. I could just imagine the shocked looks on Petunia and Vernon's faces when he showed up out of thin air. Them I picked up Harry and began running._

_I arrived at the house six hours later because I had to carry Harry nd I refused to use magic to help me move family. I kicked the door a few times and seconds later Edward was at the door. I said, "Dementors"then passed out falling into him._

_!#$%^£€_

_I woke up the next morning and bolted for Harry's roo hoping he was awake and he was. I smiled at him and hugged him He kissed my cheek and we both headed downstairs. Molly was in the kichen waiting to yell at me. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Going off to face a dementor without your wand. Do you have a death wish?" I gulped then replied,"I had to help Harry he is like my brother. And um there were two dementors there not just one." That did it she exploded_

_Molly spent he next hour yelling at me for being stupid. I deserved it so I suffered in silence. When she was done she hugged me tightly to her telling me how happy she was that I was home and that I was safe. Fred came down five minutes later. He grabbed me up in a hug so tight that it could rival even Emmetts bear hugs and he spun me around while I laughed at his actions. When he finally set me down he grabbed my face in his hands so that one of his hands wason either of my cheeks and he kissed me with so much passion I thought the house might catch fire. But I did not care. the world meant nothing to me right now,the war with "The Dark Lord" Lord Moldywart was just a small blip on my radar. That is until a certain vampire coughed in my ear. Wejumped apart at a comical speed. We shared a look then together we tackled Emmett to the ground with aloud thud. We both laughed at his disgruntled expression._

_That night hadto be the best night of my entire life... Fred and I put my christmas present from Emmett to some good use. We .ay have accidentally forgotten to put up a silencing spll at the beginning,but we remebered to put it up between rounds 2 and 3. Oops my bad that was mmy job all of the protction charms and whatnot are my specialty._

_A/N:TADA. The newest chapter and on a kindle. leave me a review and let me know what you think. I am sorry that it is kinda short but I just cannot take writing on this thing anymore. If you want I can combine the next two chapters and make one really long one but it will take longer. Or I could just leave the chapters as they are your choice review and tell me._


	12. AN sorry again so very important

**Hey everyone,**

**so I know that you wanted an update, but I just got my report card. I failed my Biology midterm almost failing the course so for right now I don't have a laptop. i am really sorry. I might get it back in about 5 weeks. i am really sorry to all of you. i will try to update on my kindle again, but that took so long to write. I will try. Also I have a poll up on my profile. It has been up for a while and nobody has voted on it. One final thing... When I finish the stories that I am writing which will probably end soon, because the longer I make a story the more it begins to suck, I am going to write another one. The problem is that I have no ideas. that is where all of my fabulous readers come in. Send me a PM with an idea for a story that I could write. Please. Once more SORRY and I LOVE YOU ALL. Bye for now**

**-ME**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello to everyone who actually reads these authors notes. I just got back from Florida where I went to Harry Potter world. Has anyone else been there? Anyway I have a major headache and took a couple of Advil. The problem is that I took them without eating first. Now I feel really high. So if this chapter sucks I am very sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Last night had to be the greatest night of my life. When I woke up I kissed Fred on the cheek and headed downstairs for some breakfast. Nobody else was awake so I decided to make myself a vegetarian omelet with peppers, onions, mushrooms, and tomato. My favorite.

When it was done I set it down on the table and turned around so that I could grab a napkin and some silverware. But when I turned around Ron was sitting at the table basically inhaling my omelet. I walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head. "Ronald the next time you come downstairs and there is food on the table LEAVE IT ALONE! Make your own damn breakfast next time and leave mine alone." At least he looked ashamed of himself. So I set to work making myself another omelet. This time I didn't let it out of my sight the entire time, just in case.

Not long after people began to file into the kitchen and dining room to get their food and eat. When they saw me they all began to giggle and chuckle. I knew why and everyone who stared at me I just smirked at and winked which would make them full out laugh at me. That is until I had enough of the stares when no matter what I did Edward and Harry wouldn't stop looking at me. I decided it was time to speak up after I flipped each of them off and they still continued to stare at me.

"Ok, that is it I have had enough of this. So what I forgot to put up a silencing charm at first. Stop staring at me. You all make way more noise than I do. And you forget your silencing charms more often than I do. Not to name any names *Cough* Hermione, Ginny *cough*." They both stared at me wide eyed, and a little pink. They looked at me like they didn't think that I knew all about it. Or at least that's what I thought until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny their mouths forming perfect O's. Oops, my bad. I shot them both apologetic looks and they sent me looks that said "don't worry about it, it was our faults." I was so glad that they understood.

Things went about the same for a couple of weeks went by smoothly. Until one day I was feeling slightly off. I didn't know what was going on, but didn't want to worry anybody so I kept it to myself.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you this morning?" Fred asked me as he snaked his arms around my waist. "Nothing much I'm fine." I answered not wanting to alarm him. He seemed skeptical about my answer. I thought he would let it go but apparently the universe just hated me today. "Are you sure? You've been acting kind of strange lately." That made me slightly angry for some reason. Without thinking I just began to yell. "What so I don't want to talk about something right now so I'm strange? I can't think about something that I don't fully understand without being badgered about it. My Gosh Fred." Then I got a nauseous feeling and clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom with Fred hot on my heals. He held my hair out of my face while I threw up. "Bella are you alright?" I nodded my head, but when I tried to stand up I fell against Fred too weak to stay upright. "No you most certainly aren't. I am getting a healer from St. Mungos **(I think that's the wizarding hospital. If it's not please let me know in a review.) **to come look at you." He told me. I agreed.

When the healer arrived she checked me over and asked me about my symptoms. I told her about the mood swing that I had this morning and about getting sick. Her diagnosis was that I might be pregnant. She wasn't one hundred percent sure and advised that I take a test to be certain. I was frozen in shock as was Fred. A baby? But how we were so careful. That's when I remembered the night that we forgot the silencing charm we also forgot the protection charm. Oh My God how were we supposed to tell everyone this? They would be so disappointed in us for being irresponsible. We decided to wait to tell them until we were sure. So we went out and bought three tests. When we got back to the house I took them in Molly's room because it was the closest. I set the three tests on the sink face down.

When the time was up we flipped them over to see…

**A/N: Oh Cliffy. Not really a big one because I'm sure you can guess what the tests said… or can you? Anyway until next time I have a question for those of you who actually read these. DO any of you know who Alex Day is? If you do review and tell me what you think of this chapter and his music.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction. I have recently finished my story Twilight Bullies no More. If you have not already read it please read it at some point. I am so sorry about not updating when I said I would but I have two valid reasons. The first is that I wrote out like four chapters for my two remaining stories and then that notebook disapeared. Then I wrote some of the chapter and Fanfiction stopped letting me log on until now. I am SOOOOOOO SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter either.**

We flipped them over to see two little blue minuses and one little pink plus. "So does this mean its a boy?" Fred asked looking completely serious and completely confused. I giggled "Fred that means that I probably am not pregnant, but just to be sure we should ask Carlisle." He nodded.

When we arrived at the Cullen house we went up to Carlisle's office after a quick hello to everyone. We explained what was going on and what we thought. He set up his equipment and began the tests. Fred waited patiently until I sat down on the table. Then he slowly and calmly walked over and took hold of my hand. Carlisle told me to lay back and lift my shirt up until it was above my stomach. He put a cold gel on my stomach and waved the wand around. He stopped moving the wand about one minute later and pointed to the screen. "What is that her lunch? It looks like some sort of bean or peanut." Maybe he can read my mind because I was just thinking the same thing... well apart from the fact that it may have been what I had for lunch. Carlisle just chuckled and said, "that you two is going to become your own little bundle of joy in a few short months." We gaped at him then at the screen. We decided to tell the families at dinner that night and Carlisle agreed promising not to tell anyone.

So that night we ate dinner with the family then when we all went into the living room to socialize Fred and I decided it would be the perfect time to tell them all. But before we could even stand up Tonks and Remus were in front of everyone. "So we have some good news... or well its good to us we don't know how you'll take it. I hope you take it well, but-" Tonks began to ramble so Remus cut in "-Tonks is three weeks pregnant." Everyone cheered for them. I just hope they were that excited for me and Fred.

When the two adults sat down Fred and I stood up. Fred started, "Well Tonks Remus congratulations. Bells and I also have something to say... Bella is pregnant." They were all silent for a minute then teh cheering began. Everyone was so excited for us.

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. I HAVE LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY AND HAVE GOTTEN INTO A SLIGHT DEPRESSION. IF ANYONE OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADOPT THIS STORY PLEASE PM ME. I AM SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO LIKE THIS STORY, BUT I MIGHT START A NEW FANFIC AFTER SMTB IS DONE. **


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with another update for you all. But I just want to say that in a couple of weeks i will be going away to a soccer camp for 5 days. It starts on a Sunday and ends on a Thursday. I hope to update the Saturday or Sunday I get back.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.  
**

We all celebrated throughout the night. We celebrated for Tonks and Remus and their baby and for Fred and me and our baby. Tonks and I sat together on the couch drinking pumpkin juice while everyone else was drinking fire whiskey. When all of a sudden two things happened at once. Arthur Weasley passed out and three pillars of black smoke appeared then disappeared in the front yard leaving behind Fenrir Greyback and the Lestrange brothers. Rodolphus and Rabastian.

Tonks and I were herded up the stairs by Remus while he carried the still unconscious Arthur. He told us not to go downstairs no matter what and to have our wands out and ready in case one of them got upstairs. As soon as he was back downstairs Tonks and I shared a look and went charging back downstairs with me in the lead. I saw Rabastian sneaking up on Fred while Fred dueled with Rodolphus. I quickly sent a stunner spell at him and he fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. Not expecting the sound Fred turned as Rodolphus sent a Cruciatis Curse at him. I yelled "PROTEGO!" And a clear bubble wrapped around Fred and me just before the curse hit him and bounced back to hit Rodolphus right in the chest. After only about ten seconds under the curse he passed out from the pain and I sighed in relief. Just then everyone, except for Remus who had run upstairs to make sure that Tonks and I were ok not realizing that we were downstairs, came running in the back door dragging a struggling werewolf. (and no not Remus) Just them Remus came barreling down the stairs in a panick. "Bella and Tonks are gone and I can't find Rabastian!" Tonks and I giggled attracting Remus' attention. He didn't look at us at first. He just reacted, "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER MY PREGNANT WIFE AND-" he cut off when he saw both of us each holding up one of the brothers. He ran to Tonks pulling her into his arms making her drop Rabastian to the ground. "I told you both to stay upstairs. Please don't ever scare me like that again." She nodded into his shoulder laughing.

We tied up the death eaters and put them in the basement. Only because we had nowhere else to put them right now. And we definitely didn't want them waking up anywhere near any of us just so that we didn't have to hear them yelling and screaming and cursing. We also didn't want to chance them knowing any wandless magic and hurting the pregnant women who were now cuddled up to their respective others.

Later that night after Arthur woke up and we explained what happened. He felt horrible, but got over it quickly after Molly "talked" to him privately and he realized that they had been beaten and were in the basement. He insisted in having a private word with them before we released the wrath of werewolf Remus Lupin on them for putting his wife and unborn child in danger. I was afraid and first his anger was not pointed at me and second I was safely laying in Fred's arms while he hummed a relaxing melody to help me sleep.

The last thing I heard and felt before I fell asleep was Fred telling me he loves me and kissing my forehead making sure to make a loud smacking sound as his lips left my forehead. I chuckled lightly turned over so my back was to his chest and fell into a very peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hey so let me know what you think and I have decided not to put this story up for adoption after all. And thank you very much to Dawnbunny16 for helping me find the story i was looking for. If any of you were wondering the story was:**

**Rock The World by blackroxduh17- Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to Washinton Academy. WA, there's a hurricane in town and it's called Bella. And what happens when playboy extraodinaire sets his sights on her? AH/OOC/Non-Canon**

**Thank you again Dawnbunny16. Please review and until next time bye.  
**


	16. MISSION FANFICTION

_**MISSION FANFICTION**_

_**The mission is to get to hold a convention in the USA and in UK for all the members around the world.**_

_**To help I need everyone on the site to email and tell them that you demand a convention in your area!**_

_**:D**_

_**~SwitzerlandIsEffingAwesome &**_

_**POST THIS TO YOUR PROFILE TO GET THE WORD TO SPREAD!**_

_**Much appreciation!**_


	17. Chapter 14

******A/N: Hey everyone. I know I promised you all an update weeks ago. I have an excuse though. I got back from my soccer camp and my friend invited me to go to Ocean City, Maryland leaving the next day and when I got home it was already around 9 O'clock at night and I had to pack. Then I got back from Maryland and my local soccer camps to get ready for my schools pre-season started and I have been so busy with the book reports my school requires me to do.** Anyway I know that those are really poor excuses. So anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter unfortunately.**

I was brought out of my peaceful slumber by a loud crack. I got up out of bed to go investigate. I met Tonks out in the hall. Apparently she had been woken up by the sound. That was when I realized that Fred wasn't in the bed when I got up. "Let's go see what that was." I whispered just in case. She nodded and we crept down the stairs and looked out the living room windows. We saw the three death eaters from yesterday getting ready to apparate away. Greyback had Remus and everyone else was bound on the ground. Tonks and I ran outside just as the black pillars were surrounding the death eaters. They were in the air and Tonks and I pointed our wands at the pillar that had collected Greyback. "Stupefy!" yelled Tonks just barely missing him. I knew I only had one shot and it had to be now. "Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled just barely hitting them, but I was so glad that I did until I realized how high up they were and how fast they were falling. "Aresto Momentum" I yelled just before they hit the ground. Tonks sighed with relief and ran as fast as she could to Remus. I ran over to everyone else and got them out of their bindings. Fred came running over to me and hugged me to him. That is until Arthur came over. "Guys we have a slight problem. Rodolphus and Rabastian got away. You know that they are going to be after Bella and Tonks. We need to put them under more protection. We can-"I had to cut him off, "Arthur we don't need any extra protection. You all got bested by them yesterday and today and Tonks and I saved your sorry asses. I just fucking blasted Fenrir Greyback out of the sky mid-apparation and then saved them from crashing into the ground. And Tonks came pretty damn close to doing the same thing. We can protect ourselves." I ranted as Tonks woke up Remus and they dragged Greyback back to the house. Tonks gave me a high five as she passed and I knew she agreed with me. I turned around and followed them into the house before anybody could say anything else.

I went straight into the kitchen to make some tea. I put five cups on the tray. I filled four of them with tea and one with coffee. I levitated the tray into the living room where Fred, Remus, Molly, and Tonks were arguing with everyone else. I brought the tray out. I forced Tonks and Remus to sit down and gave them a tea each. Then I brought the tray over to Molly and Fred and offered Molly a tea and Fred the coffee and I sat down with my tea and tuned out all of the screaming and yelling striking up a conversation with Nymphadora. Please never tell her I called her that. We talked about how our kids would be great friends.

After about 3 hours of arguing they finally agreed that Tonks and I didn't need any extra protection then our skill and our enraged husbands. Then we went to have lunch.

**A/N: So what do you think of the chapter? So anyway let me tell you a quick little story. Do you see that little blue button down below this. You see he has a family a wife and three kids. They are having a hard time keeping their heads above water in this economy. His wife works in my other story Sisters Meant to be. The same thing applies there too... just saying. But here is where you all can help him. Every time any of you click him and leave a review (good or bad) his family gets a meal and a couple of cents to save up for some nicer things. Please help him support his family.**


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone I am sooooo sorry about the lack of updates. But I have had soccer practice every day for the past almost two months. If any of you do that you realize how much I just want to collapse in bed and sleep forever when I get back from practice, but then I have homework. Today though my English teacher found out that I write these and told me for homework to update my story since she didn't assign any homework. So here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… *sob***

Lunch consisted of ham and turkey sandwiches that Molly prepared without magic and for me milk, for Tonks tea, and for everyone else either coffee or soda I was so jealous. I wanted coffee and Fred knew that which is why he kept quiet and kept his coffee mug away from me.

After lunch Fred, Remus, Tonks, and I went for a walk down the block. It was silent and peaceful the whole time. Until we were at the home stretch… That was when the columns of black smoke appeared. We hear and saw the Cullens coming out of the house. They noticed the smoke too and were in front of us in seconds. There in front of us were Dolohov, Yaxley and Crabbe Senior. Great this was turning out to be a great day.

We fought hard and with the vampires there we figured there was no way we could lose. Well that was until Alice started to have a vision and I turned to focus on her while cowering behind Emmett. She broke out of her trance- like state screaming "NO!" I didn't understand until there was a hand over my mouth and I could felt a slight and very uncomfortable pulling sensation from behind my navel. I knew someone was apparating me away and by the hand over my mouth I knew it wasn't Fred or Remus. I also knew that with me being pregnant nobody would chance blasting me out of the sky. Damn it now I'm screwed!

We reached some sort of a… house maybe. I didn't really know, but I knew that I was in the basement of the place. Oh man would this be interesting or what. I had my wand hidden in the wasteband of my designer, a present from Alice, jeans. I had it going along my thigh so that it wouldn't stick out of my shirt too much and it worked. Apparently nobody had noticed so I was good for now. I just had to think of a plan to get out of here now. And at this point I. Got. Nothing.

**Fred POV**

"NO!" screamed the small raven black haired pixie-like vampire. And I spun around in just enough time to see someone apparating away with my Bella. I was frozen for all of about 3 milliseconds then I pointed my wand towards the pillar of black smoke. Tonks came running, as well as she could, towards me and grabbed my wand arm and forced it to rest at my thigh. "Fred nobody here with magic has the reflexes Bella has. If you blast them out of the sky first of all there is a chance that you'll hit Bella, because they no doubt heard about what we did when they tried to take Remus. And if you do somehow manage not to hit her, what are the chances that you'll be able to stop her from moving before she hits the ground? Our best bet is to let them go then ask Bellatrix where Voldemort is hiding." She managed to get all of that out before they got too far away, and I knew she was right. So I just stood there feeling helpless as I watched that pillar of smoke take away my love and my unborn baby.

We ran back to the house and told everyone what had happened. Of course there was an uproar. Everyone trying to yell their plan louder than the people on either side of them. "Shut Up!" I yelled to the room as a whole. They did and they must have seen the anger and steely determination on my face, because they shut up immediately an waited for my plan. "Alright so here is what we are going to do. First everyone take a deep breath then release it slowly." I waited for them to finish doing that. "Now you are all going to look at the people around you. Are they your enemies? No, so stop fighting with them." They looked ashamed at themselves when I told them that. But before they could get all mushy on me I continued, "Thirdly Bellatrix is Voldy still hiding in Malfoy Manor." She just nodded apparently still in shock from learning that her only daughter, her only child, and her unborn grandchild could be killed. "Alright so now we plan out a rescue mission. Anybody have any practical ideas?"

We spent the rest of the day a good part of the night strategizing. Then we agreed to meet in the living room the next day at around noon for lunch then we would leave right after. We would need our strength for this.

So the next day after lunch we made sure that Dr. Fang had all of his equipment ready for anything and we headed out the door. We were going to leave Tonks with Dr. Fang, his mate, and the blond vampire. We all apparated to the front of Malfoy Manor. What we saw there was something none of us expected…

**A/N: Well there you go another chapter. What do you think they see when they arrive at Malfoy Manor? Review and let me know. And for all of you who got early access into pottermore, friend me especially if you're a Slytherin. My screen name is BloodHawthorn58. Bye for now I love you all.**

**Oh and P.S the review button's wife just had another baby and had to take some maternity leave. I have a sub in now, but he could really use some help to support his ever growing family. Please Help Him!**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR to all of you! I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been having a pretty rough patch in my life. I was going to write tomorrow, but my mom got kind of pissed off at my family. Well anyway here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

FPOV

What we saw there none of us expected to see… my very pregnant girlfriend and her cousin, aunt, and uncle were dueling a very large group of death eaters. And unfortunately from what I could see they weren't winning.

Bella looked over at us then turned back shouting, "are you all just going to stand there or are you going to help us?" We all took off running for the fight. I immediately ran in front of Bella and started firing spells at some guy wearing a really weird cloak. He was the only person wearing his hood. She groaned, but I didn't take my eyes off of this guy. He was good and I was not about to risk my life just because Bella was mad that I was trying to save her life.

This guy and I dueled for what had to be at least 15 minutes. And while I was getting tired he showed no signs of fatigue. It was slightly unsettling but I kept going anyway. That is until I saw Bella fighting Fenrir Greyback. And he was getting too close for my liking to her. I was thankful when I saw that Draco had successfully stunned, or maybe he killed him, his opponent and was running over to assist Bella.

I was so focused on what Bella was doing that I was just barely able to dodge the curse that was shot at me. I shot a stunner back at him. He fell to the ground and the hood fell off. I didn't have time to see who it was, because somebody screamed. I turned around fast and saw Tonks crouched over with Remus holding her up. I immediately ran over there.

Apparently all of the stress and fighting that had been going on lately was making her go into labor. (**I just want to clarify that Tonks and Remus don't live near the rest of the order. Therefore they could hide their pregnancy for longer and they used that to their advantage. For the stories purpose she was six months when they told everyone and it has been a month since then. Bella is only two months along at this point. Just wanted to clarify) **

We apparated everyone to St. Mungo's wizarding hospital and Tonks got a room within minutes. Only Remus and one other person were going to be allowed in the room when she gave birth, but for now we could all go into the room and talk to her. While Bella and I were in there they said that they wanted Bella to stay in the room while she gave birth. She said it was, because she wanted Bella to be the godmother, which she accepted enthusiastically, but I knew that it was so that Bella would know what she was up against.

Two hours later we were ushered out of the room by the doctors, and Bella grabbed Tonks' left hand while Remus grabbed the right hand.

As we went out to the waiting room my mom stopped me. "Freddy do you know who you were dueling back at the manor?" when I shook my head no she continued, "It was…"

BPOV

Tonks was in labor and the doctors had just sent everyone else out five minutes ago and I was already scared. First of all her baby was really early. And second she had already threatened to rip Remus' dick off twi- "You did this to me you freakin fur ball. If you come within three hundred yards from me then I will rip your dick off!" three times.

I knew it would be bad, but its been half an hour and she was finally done. But now she was crying histerically. The nurses hadn't even let her hold her little baby boy. They had just whisked him away from her. I felt so bad for her so I went to tell the others what had happened and go ask the doctors about him. Oh and did I mention that she was naming him Teddy? Yeah well she is. Anyway I headed out to the waiting room and was grabbed into a hug by Fred right away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. And I finally felt home.


	20. URGENT

**URGENT**

**Whoever is reading this, whoever you may be, you need to know that this wonderful site, our beloved FanFiction is in danger of being closed down! This is serious! This is NOT a joke. A Bill could possibly be passed on January the 24th that will shut down a lot of sites-_INCLUDING THIS ONE. _Do you realise how little time is left? Today is the 20 of January! Do the maths. Yep, you were right, barely 4 days. This time ****NO ONE** can linger about and moan. **EVERYONE** can do this, **EVERYONE** should react. We're _all_ going to lose something here, whether it's a favourite story, a friend, or even a nice review! We're all in this **TOGETHER**!

The government is trying to take our world away from us! As cheesy as it sounds, I don't think I could survive without **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **This is the world where all my troubles turn to dust and **EVERYONE** loves the things that _I_ love as well, don't let them take all of this away!

Don't think that you _are_ alone just because you feel alone sitting in front of computer screen, this site has over **2 MILLION** members! Remember this, all **TWO MILLION** of you, we are** ALL** avid readers, we are** ALL** people that like writing, maybe not **ALL** but… You get the idea. We're all here for basically the same reasons, I can't stress how much this site means to me. If they shut it down… I don't know what I'll do. **BUT I KNOW** what to do now! I'm going to post this on every one of my stories to raise awareness! We are** STRONG**! Do I have to spell this out to get the message across to you? **W-E- -C-A-N- -D-O- -T-H-I-S!**

I'm not saying it's possible, I'm saying I **KNOW** we can do this. It's gut instinct, but I won't be right unless **YOU** whoever you are reading this, posts this on your profile or in a new chapter, preferably one with a lot of alerts on it. You **HAVE** to make a difference. We are all **UNIQUE, AMAZING, WONDERFUL** and **IMAGINATIVE** people, time to prove that we can do more than sit around chatting. We can beat the government! Do you know how many people there are in the US government? **19500**. Do you know how many people are in the UK government?** 650 MPs**. Can you imagine that?** 20 150 fat irritable adults vs. 2 000 000 adoring fan fiction fans** of many ages, full of compassion for their favourite characters! Do you know what the best part is? The government is always debating! Do we need a fricking**DEBATE** to know that we** LOVE** and by** LOVE** I mean **LOVE** this site?

Are you a fangirl, or even a fan_boy_? Perhaps you love Steve Leopard, Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Arra Sails, Lady Evanna or even *shudder* Desmond this site goes down, you will struggle to find people who feel the same. (Although, if you like Desmond, you'll struggle anyway XD)

Maybe you're sad that a book series ended. Maybe you want to write about what happened to Harry Potter's children, or after Darren died. If this site goes down, you can't keep the books alive. You can't share new stories of your favourite characters with the world.

**SO STOP THESE GOVERNMENT SHIT HEADS FROM TAKING OUR SITE!**

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

Call those numbers** BEFORE** the twenty fourth!

Darren: WHAT? I didn't die for nothing you know!

Larten: This is terrible! I shall have to return to paradise after this!

Steve: THIS IS SO CRAP! I HAVE FANS ON HERE WHO FRICKIN ADORE ME! I WANT TO KILL THE GOVERNMENT!

Evra: Don't let them boss you around.

Mika: Keep the world of vampires alive.

Annie: It's up to YOU to help. Review, re-post this on your stories and profiles, even facebook. DO NOT LET THEM WIN! Spread the word.

Flamers: FLAME THE GOVERNMENT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!

Mary-Sue writers: Charm them into doing what you want!

Fangirls: In the words of Cheryl Cole, FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE!

Forbiddendawn: I hope you know what's coming for you, stupid government! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: There is no way on Earth that you are going to get away with this.

All of you, I'm talking to **ALL** of you. Don't bother reading this and just walking away, this world needs people who **REACT**! We were never alone, even when we felt like it, we** ARE** not alone now, **AND WE WILL NEVER, EVER BE ALONE! **I'm saying the truth, I'm speaking from the bottom of my heart! I don't care if I sound cheesy or angry or insane or weird. I will never give up! Please post this. Everyone needs to know! there are millions of us. Alert those millions!

**A/N: Hey there all of you. Please react to this and if the site is still up on the 24th I will be posting a new twilight story on the 25th**


	21. El Fin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

FPOV

"Freddy do you know who you were dueling back at the manor?" When I shook my head no she continued, "It was… Rodolphus LeStrange. And you shot the stunner spell at him, and he went flying back into the house. Son his neck snapped he's dead, and now the Voldemort is furious." She told me. I began to freak out. What would I do if something happened to Bella or our baby? NO! I couldn't afford to think like that. We would all be just fine. We would destroy Voldemort then live happily ever after.

Later that night I curled up with Bella after she made an announcement about the baby. It's a boy and they are naming him Teddy. We fell asleep in the waiting with my arm wrapped protectively around her and my hand lying contently on her protruding stomach.

It has been a while since the battle at Malfoy Manor. Teddy had come home, and Remus and Tonks were so happy. The due date for Bella and my baby was only about one and a half months from now, and I'm seriously freaking out. We are all anticipating the war that we are all sure is coming up, and we all know that it will probably be sooner rather than later.

It was a Tuesday when my mother ran into the room where Bella and I were cuddled up, and we were talking to our baby. She "aww'ed" at us then proceeded to tell us that we were needed at Hogwarts now. I knew from the way that she was looking at me that this was the war, and there was no way to keep Bella out of this even though she is eight months pregnant. It actually really sucks that she can be so stubborn.

We arrived at the school and Bella immediately went to hug Harry. He whispered something in her ear, and she pulled back and gave him a look that I knew meant "not a chance in Hades." I knew he wanted her to stay out of the fight. I also knew that wasn't going to happen. I had already made her promise to stay near someone on our side at all times, and I'm still completely worried about her. Hell, we haven't even started fighting and I'm already afraid enough for both of us. Which is probably a good thing, because Bella looks like she can't wait to join the fight.

We went out to help after a very long and passionate kiss, and almost immediately were separated. I had to go off and help Seamus with his duel, and Bella went off in the other direction. Which is pretty amazing, because she's pretty big. After helping Seamus I ran as fast as I possibly could to try to find Bella. I didn't find her, but I did find Edward Fucking Cullen. I immediately knew that he wasn't on our side anymore. There was just no way with the evil smirk, the darkness that pretty much oozed out of him, the glint in his eyes, and not to mention the bright red color of his irises. "I had forgotten how good human blood can be. That man what was his name… Oh yes I remember now I believe it was Sirius, Sirius Black. He was quite-" His rant was cut off as a curse hit him, and he fell down, umm dead?, at my feet. I looked up and caught Bellatrix's eye before she was off again.

After fighting for hours without a single sign of Bella I heard Voldemort's voice echo through the hallways. He told Harry that he, Harry, has one hour to surrender. I quickly ran to the Great Hall where I saw all of the injured and the dead. I caught sight of a rather sweaty and tired looking Bella and I immediately ran over. The medical nurse told me that she had come down with back pains and minor cramps about three hours ago, and they had sat her down in a cot. The minor cramps got worse, and more frequent. She had gone into labor. She was dilated at eight and a half centimeters and I told her that I would be back after I saw my family. She nodded, and I walked off to find the rest of the Weasleys. I found them all crowded around the dead body of Bellatrix LeStrange. I had to look away, but regretted it instantly as I saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy all lying dead on the ground. I knew this would have to end soon otherwise we would lose more people that we loved. I looked around and saw almost everyone crying, but I went back to my girl before I saw the dead body of someone that I really cared about.

She was finally at ten when I got there. So she went on to push. When our baby came into the world all of Bella's screaming stopped, and she flopped down on the bed with tears in her eyes. I kissed her sweaty forehead, and went to get our baby out of the witch's hands. It was a little girl, and she was absolutely perfect. "Madison" I whispered and Bella looked up at me and nodded repeating "Madison." I held Maddy until Voldemort's voice rang out telling us that Harry was dead. Bella began to sob, and I'll admit it I cried too.

We held onto each other, and cried until people came into the hall cheering. We saw Harry leading them, and although we didn't know how he was alive I knew that Bella was just as happy to see him as I was. He came over and explained everything, and I knew that I would never have to fear Voldemot ever hurting any one of my children.

Time went on and children grew up. Harry and Ginny got married and had kids and so did Ron and Hermione. Bella and I had two more of our own and we were right now sending our middle child Sean Weasley to Hogwarts. It was his first year and Maddy's last. The only thing that I could think of at the time was how much had changed yet everything still felt so familiar.

**A/N: That is it. This story is done. Finito. El Fin. I'm sorry of some of you don't like the way that I ended it, but I had no other ideas for this story and this was my only option. If someone else wants to write a new ending for the story be my guest I would love to read about your ideas. So for this story I say good- bye.**


	22. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins


End file.
